Heal
by Megaira
Summary: It was hard to forget what happened to him. He was reminded each time he signed a word. Each time he had to mouth commands and lip synch his favorite songs. And every time someone asked him "Why aren't you saying anything?" (Jericho/Raven)


A/N: I discovered this pairing recently, and I have to say…. I am completely into this ship!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

* * *

><p><strong>HEAL <strong>

He really couldn't recall the last time he had a chance to study his reflection. His modest mountain top home did not have a mirror, and he never bothered to place one in his bedroom upon joining Titans West. He did recall the large antique mirror in the living room of his childhood home.

Within the silver frame, he remembered his brother running out the door to play. The silly faces he practiced with his baby sister as he played fairy tale waltzes for her. His mother's loving stare as he listened to the classical melodies he made. His father's honest approval, even though music wasn't what his father envisioned for him.

At all most eighteen years old, Jericho wasn't sure he recognized himself. That might as well have been his father staring back at him. His mother always said he was most definitely his father's son from brow to cheek to chin. Boy, did his reflection show it now.

His fingers touched the skin underneath his eyes, running down his cheeks, jaw, and stopping at his neck.

It was hard to forget what happened to him.

He was reminded each time he signed a word.

Each time he had to mouth commands and lip synch his favorite songs.

And every time someone asked him "Why aren't you saying anything?"

If he'd allow the world to see the flesh below his chin, they would stop wondering. The scar on his neck, nearly traced from ear to ear. Though it happened a little over ten years ago, the tissue remained angry and jagged.

It was most likely the root of his broken family.

"Joey?"

The tow-haired mute sighed at the sound of his girlfriend's voice at the other side of the door.

"You all most done?"

He reached for his turtleneck, sliding his arms back inside.

"I need to brush my teeth."

Concealing the trauma, he unlocked the door and pulling it open a sliver.

The empath stepped into the bathroom. Her eyes swept from his feet to the top of his head.

_What?_ He asked her, eyes wide and curious.

"You gonna sleep in that?" Her brow arched as she leaned against the doorframe.

Jericho looked down at his attire.

Bare foot.

Red plaid pajama pants.

Black long sleeved turtleneck.

_Yes. _

"Joey," Raven started, speaking slowly. "It's August."

_It's comfortable?_ His fingers signed slowly. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Really?" She questioned, moving to stand in front of him. "Did I do something?

Jericho turned his head, avoiding his own reflection. He felt the gentle pressure of her palms through the wool of his thick sweater. _It's not you…_ His fingers signed quickly at his sides. _I don't want to scare you. _

Her slipped inside the fabric of his turtle, tracing the skin of his abs. Violet eyes locked with lime. Her hands dared to reach a little further as she bunched his shirt.

_Don't._ The mute flinched as her hands gripped his shoulders. _I don't want you to see._ His eyes squeezed shut, feeling the rush of cool air against his skin as his turtleneck was removed.

Smooth skin stretched over the taut muscles of his chest and stomach. Her eyes outlined very ridge; she never imagined her gentle boyfriend had the body of a warrior.

Raven's hands traced the balls of his shoulders as her met the mark across his neck. Grey fingers walked up his shoulder blades, touching the left end of the scar. Gently, her fingers traced to where his voice box rested.

Jericho was frozen, fists clenched tight and shaking.

"Did-"

Her voice sounded so small, like his mother's did when she first saw.

"Did," Raven paused, feathering a gentle touch over his throat. "Did your fa-," He hadn't been a father in years. "Did Slade do this?"

Gradually, his heart began to slow and his eyes opened. His violet haired girlfriend stood before him, her soft purple sleep shirt dangling off her shoulder. Her eyes expectant as a range of emotions surfaced. He shook his head, hands coming between them to sign. _No, he didn't do this to me. _

She nodded, pulling them stomach to stomach as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Though, my mother blamed him._ He confessed with remorse. _She was never the same after._ His words were heavy as his eyes searched hers.

Raven's fingers slipped to the back of his neck, coiling in his blonde curls to pull them chest-to-chest. Her lips met his own in a brief caress.

He didn't have to hide from her.


End file.
